Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki 'is one of the three protagonists of the series, alongside Naruto Uzumaki and Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a male Human who has Shinigami powers, and is the second Substitue Shinigami after Kugo Ginjo. Ichigo is also the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, the older brother of Karin and Yuzu, and the cousin of Naruto Uzumaki. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alingment and Character Traits Professional Status Zanpakuto Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed for years on end, particularly when he was younger, and earning him the nickname, "Strawberry". He is a fairly tall, lean built young adult with peach skin and brown eyes, as well as sideburns across his face. He likes to tight clothes and has a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15 because his name is a homonym for the number. In his Shinigami form, Ichigo wears the standard Shinigami attire; a black shihakusho and hakama, white tabi and a white ori. In addition to this, Ichigo has a thick, red rosary-like strap across his torso and around his back to hold his Zanpakuto sheath. Ichigo's appearance has caused several people, including Jushiro Ukitake, to note a similarity to Kaien Shiba, the former lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad. Since his Fullbring fused with his Shinigami powers after regaining them, he has four black vertical, tattoo lines on each of his forearms, as well as his chest and ankles that are shaped like an "X". In addition to these changes, his Fullbring also caused black bands with white ends on them to appear around his neck. Personality Ichigo is well known for his punkish-like attitude and impulsive nature. He is an immensely hot-headed, and stubborn person who easily looses his temper, especially when his mother or his other loved ones are brought into the situation either physically or even merely mentioned. He is also a particularly violent individual, stating that if someone picks a fight with him, then it is his obligation to fight back, and while he appears to be cold and detached from the world (claiming, at one point, to not care what anyone thinks of him), he is a genuinely compassionate individual, showing a great deal of concern and care for those who were even his enemies, such as Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ginjo, and even Aizen after their final battle. Ichigo also seems to follow a code of honor, displaying disgust for those who talk down about his opponents, even if they were originally his enemies to begin with. Perhaps in tandem with him being a teenage boy, Ichigo can become noticeably uncomfortable and embarrassed by nude or promiscuous women, particularly Yoruichi Shihorin and Rangiku Matsumoto. At the same time, he can, at times, be very disrespectful to those who are his elders and his superiors, such as Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto whom he refers to as "gramps", as well as Byakuya Kuchiki, and Toshiro Hitsugaya, both of whom he refers to on a first name basis, rather than by their title. In combat, Ichigo is a vengeful force. Whenever someone harms a person or place he cares about, Ichigo will pursue that person at his own personal risk, with the intention of killing that person. Ichigo has also been known to seek revenge against those who defeat him in combat, such as he did with Grimmjow. Perhaps the greatest example of Ichigo's vengeance is his grudge with Grand Fisher the Hollow that killed his mother. Ichigo's vendetta with Grand Fisher lasted for decades, well into the boy's teenage years, before Ichigo finally defeated it and gained revenge for Masaki. Ichigo's resolve also plays a large role in his person during combat. Ichigo is a person who wants to protect everyone he can, therefore, he is a person who constantly feels the need to be in control. If ever his sense of control over certain situations is disturbed or compromised, Ichigo will fall into the deep pits of despair. These moments of despair can cause his resolve to waver, causing him to become horribly inefficient when he is in combat. However, when he is in a state of feeling in control, his resolve dramatically increases, as he feels he can now protect whoever the object of his affection is, increasing his chances in battle. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Physically, Ichigo's Human body is in top form. Ichigo has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. *Enhanced Strength - As a human, Ichigo possesses great strength. *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Even before learning Shunpo, Ichigo is a very fast and agile fighter. Ichigo has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. *Enhanced Durability - While only a teenage Human, Ichigo has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a binding spell (albeit a low-level one) and withstand an assault from a large Hollow. *Advanced Growth Rate - According to both Aizen and Urahara, Ichigo's most astonishing ability is his growth rate; he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after gaining Shinigami powers and with no previous training, he began learning advanced spiritual energy techniques by sheer instinct, as he proved he can use a spirit ribbon to find Yuichi Shibata (in bird form). Another example of his growth rate is the amount of time he took to learn the Bankai of his Zanpakuto, which he learns in two days (albeit with the assistance of a special device invented by Urahara that was originally intended for ''three days). Besides his improvements in his Shinigami abilities, Ichigo was also shown able to greatly increase the time he could maintain his Hollow mask from eleven seconds to considerably longer amounts of time. *Keen Intellect - Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Ichigo is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Aside from that, Ichigo appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. *Indomitable Will - Ichigo has a strong sense of willpower, able to resist the power of his inner hollow and break free of his control. *Spiritual Awareness - Since he was a child, Ichigo had an innate ability to clearly see spiritual beings and sense their presence. *Vast Spiritual Power - Ichigo has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Shinigami. Ichigo gives off Reiatsu at the level of an advanced-captain and even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is comparable to a captain-level fighter. It is so overwhelming that even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still capable of unleashing Getsuga Tensho or even unleash and maintain his Bankai. Because Ichigo's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Ichigo has is monstrous. His Reiatsu color is light-blue. **Novice Reiatsu Control Shinigami Powers *Master Swordsman - In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Ichigo relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from his initial training with Kisuke Urahara, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable in every fight he has faced. His skill in swordsmanship enabled him to become equals with powerful opponents of his caliur, such as Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki. *Shunpo Expert - Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Ichigo is proficient enough in the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. *Hakuda Combatant - Ichigo is skilled in Hakuda since he became a Shinigami, though he rarely uses it, and most likely uses his human-based combat skills. *Enhanced Strength - Ichigo's impressive strength in Shinigami form has been greatly enhanced. *Enhanced Durability - Ichigo becomes more durable in his Shinigami form. Ichigo was able to withstand Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi during their battle on Sogyoku Hill, with medium wounds, and only took a few scratches on his face and left arm after getting hit from Ginjo's Getsuga Tensho (which was Ichigo's ability). *Immense Endurance - When in his Shinigami form, Ichigo's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectivley after receiving many injuries, and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal humans. Zanpakuto Zangetsu (Slaying Moon) * Shikai - The Shikai form of Ichigo's Zangetsu takes form of a large, elegant cleaver, which curves inward towards the backside of the blade's tip, causing it to resemble a trench knife. It has a long silver hilt, wrapped in black cloth wrappings. A small chain is attached to the base of the hilt. As noted by Youruichi, Zangetsu is a constant release Zanpakuto, meaning that it never returns to its sealed state, almost always remaining in Shikai. This is because Ichigo's spiritual power is so large and constantly in fluctuation, making him unable to control his Zanpakuto's form very well. When Zangetsu isn't in use, Ichigo can manifest a cloth, likely with the blade's own spiritual energy, and cause it to wrap itself tightly around the blade, acting as an impromptu sheath. Ichigo can then store it by attaching it to the large strap across his back. Whenever Ichigo is ready to use Zangetsu again, simply gripping the hilt will cause the spiritual cloth to unravel and fall off. Shikai Special Ability * Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) - Upon slashing with his blade, Zangetsu absorbs Ichigo's immense spiritual energy and projects it from the blade in the form of a tremendous crescent wave of energy. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tensho is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. While it is currently the only attack Ichigo knows from Zangetsu, Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omni-directional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. * Meigetsu (Harvest Moon) - A new technique taught to Ichigo by Zangetsu himself in order to help Ichigo become more accustomed to him. By striking the ground, blue energy bursts from directly beneath Ichigo's target, making it a hard technique to dodge. It later became Ichigo's signature ultimate move. * Issentzuki (Blue-Flare Moon) - The most powerful attack of Ichigo's Zangetsu in Shikai form. By generating some of his immense spiritual energy into Zangetsu, Ichigo creates a blue blade-like aura surrounding the sword, then charges at his opponent full force. When in contact with his opponent, Ichigo slashes his opponent and releases that energy, thowing back the opponent and attack to a few meters, then generating an massive explosion in a six-kilometer area radius. However, the damage can hurt the owner at a cellular level like Naruto's Rasen Shuriken and Ichigo would only use this attack as a last resort against more dangerous opponents. * Concussive Force - A simple swing of his blade can release a tremendous amount of concussive force, something Ichigo refers to as '''kenatsu (sword pressure), which has enough strength for Kugo, a former Substitute Shinigami himself, to mistake it for a Getsuga Tensho. It seemingly does quite a bit of damage to the Fullbringer, despite the fact that it is simply air pressure. Ichigo first demonstrated this during his training with Urahara, using it to show his "will to cut". Despite his powers not being completely developed then, it still had enough power to cancel out Urahara's own kenatsu. * Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) - Ichigo points his Zanpakuto in a straight direction, using either a single hand or both, with the cloth of his Shikai surrounding his arm and tightening during the activation. His spiritual power surges, with the smoke obscuring his being. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai compresses his power, causing the sword to shrink down to a pure-black nodaich, curving at the tip with three protrusions coming near the end of the blade on the blunt side. The cross guard has four jagged, protruding prongs that take the shape of a manji. It also has a long black chain which attaches from the base of its hilt that connects to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop. Additionally, Ichigo's traditional Shinigami shihakusho is replaced by a long-sleeved, ankle-length coat with a white undercoat. The ends of the coat flare out into three long coattails. The coat is held together by black "X"'s which appear similar to the ones that appear on his body in his normal state. Similar markings appear on his forearms and the backs of his gloved-hands in Bankai. The coat signifies how much spiritual energy Ichigo has at any given time and will only take damage proportionate to lost spiritual energy. Bankai Special Ability * Hyper Speed Combat - Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpo prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. * Enhanced Strength - Ichigo's Bankai also allows him to further enhance his natural great strength as shown from how effortlessly he blocked a punch from Yammy Llargo, an Espada known primarily for his immense strength. He is strong enough to cut through Yammy's Hierro with relative ease. His bankai-enhanced strength even allowed Ichigo to break through Aizen's level 90 kido spell and block Ginjo's bankai-enhanced Fullbring energy blast, all with just one hand. * Enhanced Spiritual Power - His reiatsu is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy that it can suffocate Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. Ichigo's reiatsu was solid in his Bankai despite him only recently acquiring it. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a blue outline. * Enhanced Bankai Duration - Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. * Enhanced Getsuga Tensho - Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tensho and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, he refers to this attack as Kuroi Getsuga '(''Black Moon Fang). This technique was originally Hollow Ichigo's technique. ** Ijo Getsuga (Caged Moon Fang) - By swirling the spiritual energy of the '''Getsuga Tensho, and then releasing it, Ichigo can trap an opponent(s) in a massive dense sphere with a silver-green center. While inside, an opponent is incapable of physically escaping the spiritual stronghold, but a strong enough spiritual attack should be capable of destroying the sphere. ** Getsuga Chirashi (Scattering Moon Fang) - Ichgio is capable of scattering the Getsuga energy around himself as his opponent for multiple purposes. One, in order to cloak his appearance in battle and to hinder an opponent's eyesight. Another would be to serve as a shield for incoming attacks. It appears that Ichigo can also keep this technique activated for a considerable amount of time, and even use it for offense, which would theoretically allow him to release multiple Getsuga Tensho blasts at a single instant; however, these are not as strong alone as the original technique, but completely surpass the latter when fired together at a single opponent. * Enhanced Meigetsu - In Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu retains use of Meigetsu. Because of that, Ichigo can forgo stabbing the ground, as declaring the name of the technique causes an energy circle to form directly beneath his foe and then releases a tremendous burst of white and red spiritual energy that has enough strength to send shockwaves for miles around. * Enhanced Concussive Force - Tensa Zangetsu has extraordinary concussive force behind each of its swings. During his final battle with Aizen, Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu has enough force to shatter a mountain. * Chiretsu Hogeki (Earth-Rending Felling Strike) - Ichigo strikes the ground and damages his opponents in a swirl of Reiatsu. * Temburenjin (Swift Series of Heaven-Dance) - In midair, Ichigo slashes repeatedly in all directions with Tensa Zangetsu, damaging all nearby enemies, or use it as a defensive move against incoming enemy attacks. * Final Getsuga Tensho (The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) - The ultimate technique of Tensa Zangetsu, by initiating it, Ichigo transforms into the Getsuga (Moon Fang) itself. When used, Ichigo's hair becomes black in coloration and elongates well past his waist. Grey bandages, made out of a similar material to the cloth-like sheath of Zangetsu, en-wraps his torso. Black tattoos also cover Ichigo's left side. The remains of the coat from his Bankai hand loosely around his waist and he is enshrouded by a smokey-black spiritual power. ** Mugetsu (Moonless Sky) - Ichigo generates a blade of black spiritual energy within his hand, which he proceeds to swing down, causing a tremendous torrent of black spiritual energy to rain down on the battlefield, forming a veil around the targeted area and dealing a massive amount of damage. Shortly after it is used, Ichigo succumbs to intense pain and loses consciousness soon thereafter. After remaining in a coma for around a month, Ichigo will awaken and lose the remainder of his Shinigami powers. Hollowfication Hollow Mask - Ichigo's Hollow Mask has the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. The mask is white and has two thick vertical red-black stripes, each on one half of the mask, which are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. *Power Augmentation - While wearing the mask, Ichigo's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in many capabilities. **Augmented Getsuga Tensho - When Ichigo wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and sixe of the Getsuga Tensho 'becomes drastically augmented, to the point of seriously harming a foe. ***Kyogetsu (''Mirror Moon) **Enhanced Strength - In Hollow form, Ichigo's strength has been greatly enhanced. **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Spiritual Power - While wearing the mask, Ichigo's vast spiritual energy drastically increases. *Mask Regeneration *Hollow Combat *Increased Mask Duration *Mask Re-Summon Quincy Powers *Blut (Blood Guise) - A Quincy ability that gives an inhuman one defensive and offensive ability. **Blut Vene **Blut Artire Equipment *'''Substitue Shinigami Badge List of Moves and Techniques *Blut *Blut Arterie *Blut Vene *Chiretsu Hogeki *Concussive Force *Engetsuzan *Final Getsuga Tensho *Getsuga Chirashi *Getsuga Tensho *Ground Wave *Hollow Getsuga Tensho *Issentzuki *Kuori Getsuga *Kyogetsu *Meigetsu *Meisen Hogeki *Mugetsu *Rengoku Getsuga Tensho *Somersault Slash *Temburenjin *Tensa Zangetsu *Zangetsu Rush List of Awakenings *Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu *Hollow Mask *Skullclad *Final Getsuga Tensho Alternate Versions of Ichigo Kurosaki Relationships Family *Isshin Kurosaki (Father) *Masaki Kurosaki (Mother, Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Maternal Uncle, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Maternal Aunt, Deceased) *Sumiru Namikaze (Paternal Aunt, Deceased) *Karin Kurosaki (Younger Sister) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Younger Sister) *Naruto Uzumaki (Cousin) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-Cousin) Friends/Allies *Zangetsu (Manifested Quincy Powers) *Hollow Ichigo (Zanpakuto Spirit) *Rukia Kuchiki (Girlfriend and Sidekick) *Uryu Ishida (Best Friend and Friendly Rival) *Orihime Inoue (Childhood Friend) *Yasutora Sado (Best Friend) *Renji Abarai (Best Friend and Arch-Rival) *Kon (Mod-Soul Friend) *Keigo Asano (Schoolmate and Friend) *Mizuiro Kojima (Schoolmate and Friend) *Tatsuki Arisawa (Schoolmate, Friend and Martial Arts Mentor) *Chizuru Honsho (Schoolmate and Friend) *Don Kanonji *Zennosuke Kurumadani *Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara (Shinigami Mentor) **Yoruichi Shihorin (Bankai and Shunpo Mentor) **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya *Mod-Souls **Ririn (Mod-Soul partner) **Kurodo **Noba ** Nozomi Kujo *Ryuken Ishida *First Squad **Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto **Chojiro Sasakibe **Genshiro Okikiba *Second Squad **Soi Fon **Marechiyo Omaeda *Third Squad **Rojuro Otoribashi **Izuru Kira **Riku Togakushi *Fourth Squad **Retsu Unohana **Isane Kotetsu **Yasochika Iemura **Hanataro Yamada (Good friend) *Fifth Squad **Shinji Hirako (Hollowfication Mentor) **Momo Hinamori (Teammate) *Sixth Squad **Byakuya Kuchiki (Good friend) **Sora Hakama (Protege) *Seventh Squad **Sajin Komamura **Tetsuzaemon Iba *Eighth Squad **Shunsui Kyoraku **Nanao Ise *Ninth Squad **Kensei Muguruma **Shuhei Hisagi **Mashiro Kuna *Tenth Squad **Toshiro Hitsugaya (Close friend and Friendly rival) **Rangiku Matsumoto *Eleventh Squad **Kenpachi Zaraki (Friend and great rival) **Yachiru Kusajishi **Ikkaku Madarame (Close friend and rival) **Yumichika Ayasegawa *Twelfth Squad **Mayuri Kurotsuchi **Nemu Kurotsuchi **Akon *Thirteenth Squad **Jushiro Ukitake **Kiyone Kotetsu **Sentaro Kotsubaki *The Royal Guard **Tenjiro Kirinji *Jidanbo Ikkanzaka *The Visored **Hiyori Sarugaki **Love Aikawa **Lisa Yadomaru **Hachigen Ushoda *Shiba Clan **Ganju Shiba (Good friend and rival) **Kukaku Shiba *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck **Pesche Guatiche **Dondochakka Bilstin **Bawabawa *Rurichiyo Kasumioji **Ryusei Kenzaki **Rusaburo Enkogawa *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake * Sai *Team Hirashi **Hirashi Hyuga **Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga *Team Asuma **Asuma Sarutobi **Shikamaru Nara **Choji Akimichi **Ino Yamanaka *Team Guy **Might Guy **Neji Hyuga **Rock Lee **Tenten *Tsunade *The Sand Siblings **Gaara **Temari **Kankuro *Killer Bee *Ay *Ohnoki *Mei Termui *Mifune *Mecha-Naruto *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend, teammate and brotherly figure) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao *New Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **NICOLE **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus *The Chaotix Agency **Vector the Crododile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee Rivals *Renji Abarai (Arch-Rival) *Uryu Ishida (Friendly Rival) *Kon (formerly) *Byakuya Kuchki *Kenpachi Zaraki (Rival in Strength) *Ikkaku Madarame (Friendly Rival) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Friendly Rival) *Ganju Shiba (Old rival) *Grimmjow Jagerjaques (2nd Rival in Strength) *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Metal Ichigo Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich **The Kihei **Kihei Fraccion **The Fullbring Guard **The Senitter **The Fearsome Five *Sosuke Aizen (Arch-enemy) *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Starrk and Lillynette Gingerback **Barragan Louisenbarin ***Charlotte Chuhlhourne ***Findorr Calius ***Abirama Redder ***Ggio Vega ***Nirgge Parduoc ***Choe Neng Poww **Tier Harribel ***Emilou Apacci ***Franceska Mila Rose ***Cyan Sung-Sun **Ulqiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga ***Tesra Lindocruz **Grimmjow Jagerjaques (Also rival) ***Shawlong Koufang ***Edrad Liones ***Yylfordt Granz ***Di Roy Rinker **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelaporro Grantz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Privaron Espada **Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Also rival) **Cirucci Sanderwicci **Gantenbainne Mosqueda *The Bounts **Jin Kariya **Go Koga **Ho and Ban **Ryo Utagawa **Mabashi **Yoshi **Sawatari **Yoshio Soma *Maki Ichinose *Sinners **Kokuto **Shuren **Gunjo **Murakumo **Taikon **Garogai *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo (Fullbringer Mentor and enemy) **Shukuro Tsukishima **Moe Shishigawara **Yukio Hans Vorarlberna **Giriko Kutsuzawa **Jackie Tristan **Riruka Dokugamine *Shusuke Amagai *Kasumioji Clan **Gyokaku Kumoi **Kasumioji Clan Assassins ***Hanza Nukui *Muramasa *Zanpakuto Spirits (formerly) * Kageroza Inaba *Oko Yushima *Reigai Counterparts *Sojiro Kusaka **Yang **Yin *The Dark Ones *Metal Ichigo (Robotic Doppelganger) *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Konan **Zetsu **Itachi Uchiha **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Eggman Empire *Metal Sonic *Walter Naugus *Mammoth Mogul *Solaris *Iblis Theme Songs *Number One *Final Getsuga Tensho Trivia *Ichigo Kurosaki is the main Protagonist of the ''Bleach ''series. *Ichigo is the most powerful character in Bleach. *Ichigo is ranked #2 in the character popularity poll. See Also *Ichigo Kurosaki/Image Gallery *Ichigo Kurosaki/Battles & Events *Ichigo Kurosaki/Quotes *Ichigo Kurosaki/Relationships *Ichigo Kurosaki/Affiliation *Ichigo Kurosaki/Appearances in Other Media Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Shinigami Category:Substitue Shinigami Category:Visored Category:Quincies Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Team Karakura Category:Team Ichigo Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Main Characters